


Anniversary Pt.3/4

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Altenative Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: "... seeing his boyfriend like that made Yuta unzip his pants due to the lack of space. This side of Taeyong was definitely one of his favorites now."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Kudos: 11





	Anniversary Pt.3/4

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002785)   
>  [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131356)   
>  [Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243019)

There was something about being naked in front of a fully dressed person that Taeyong found utterly fascinating and turned him on even more. He nodded, and Yuta slid the fabric down his legs. His dick bounced back to his stomach after being caught in that tight space, making Yuta's mind go crazy.  
Breathing in heavily, the Japanese man pushed away the thoughts of that fifth limb deep inside of him. It was not the time.

Taeyong saw as Yuta tossed the underwear out of sight and stood on his knees, staring at him. Blood started showing up at the Korean man's cheeks, making them glow red as a tomato.

Yuta got rid of his own shirt, now placing his hands on both sides of Taeyong's head. "I love it when you blush hard like this," he said, making him go even redder; Yuta smirked at that.

The Japanese man continued with a trail of kissed down Taeyong's chest and stomach, eventually reaching his pelvic area. Taeyong's hands were unconsciously put on top of Yuta's head, accompanying the movement as he went down.  
Yuta kissed the latter's glans softly, seeing how Taeyong's body reacted with a simple but meaningful sigh. He loved how communicative the Korean man was. 

Now, with a delicate movement, Yuta's right hand grabbed the erection and guided it to his mouth. He glanced up at his boyfriend, who was expectantly looking back at him, and held the gaze as he slowly squeezed down the phallus with his lips.  
Taeyong let out a low moan and tightened his hands on Yuta's hair. He felt Yuta's tongue dancing around his dick as he went deeper and unconsciously started moving his hips slightly back and forth.  
The Japanese man let it happen as he continued sucking on Taeyong's cock, making it touch the back of this throat repeatedly. 

The lack of air made Yuta stop for a moment to recompose as he watched his boyfriend. He was already in the state that he wanted, so he spread Taeyong's legs wider and wetted his index finger with saliva.  
Getting closer to Taeyong's opening, he started massaging the rim with circular motions.

"Hmg," The Korean man moaned, and Yuta pressed his finger a little on the center, making the tip go slightly inside.  
Taeyong's breath changed, now showing nervousness and excitement.  
Wetting the finger again with a considerable amount of saliva, he started pushing it inside gently.

"Yuta, ah!" Taeyong moaned, shutting his eyes as he felt that new kind of pain in his body. His walls stretching as Yuta's finger made his way inside was weirdly exciting, and he definitely wanted more.

"God, look at you," seeing his boyfriend like that made Yuta unzip his pants due to the lack of space. This side of Taeyong was definitely one of his favorites now.  
Yuta started thrusting his finger repeatedly at a slow pace, trying to hit Taeyong's G spot, as his moans were becoming more recurrent.

A second finger joined in and slowly went inside with the other. At that, Taeyong gasped and tensed his muscles, as well as his hands, which pulled Yuta's hair brusquely.

"Is this ok?" Yuta asked softly, stopping his fingers from moving forward.

"Yes! Fuck! Keep going," Taeyong almost yelled. 

And Yuta obeyed.

His fingers went inside and out, curving a little and making scissor moves, as Taeyong find it more and more comfortable and releasing Yuta's hair eventually.

His fingers were giving Taeyong a great time. But he wanted so bad to be inside of him and make him scream his name that he pulled them out and got rid of the rest of his own clothes almost immediately.  
He also grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and applied it on his cock, letting it slide from the tip and spreading it with his right hand.

Yuta positioned himself and placed his glans on Taeyong's entrance, who nodded quickly, taking a deep breath in.

"Go," Taeyong whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "brusque", which means abrupt or offhand in speech or manner.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
